vampyrediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Gone Girl
Gone Girl is the 15th episode of the fifth season of The Vampire Diaries and the 104rth episode of the series. Summary FLASHBACKS TO NADIA’S SEARCH FOR KATHERINE — While Nadia (Guest Star Olga Fonda) remembers her centuries-long search for her mother, Stefan (Paul Wesley), Caroline (Candice Accola) and Matt (Zach Roerig) come up with a desperate new plan to save Elena (Nina Dobrev)’s life. For the second time, Bonnie (Kat Graham) and Jeremy (Steven R. McQueen) must turn to Liv (Guest Star Penelope Mitchell) for help. Damon (Ian Somerhalder) baits Tyler (Michael Trevino) into a nasty confrontation, then takes off to seek revenge on Dr. Wes (Guest Star Rick Cosnett). Caroline and Tyler come to a new understanding. Plot Nadia has hallucinations of her past while she was searching for her mother Katherine, after Tyler bit her. Katherine is there for her and tells her that she won't leave her side and that she will find a way to save her life but not by asking Klaus for help. Instead, she called Wes Maxfield who takes a sample of the werewolf toxin from Nadia's wound and promises to create an antidote. Meanwhile, Stefan and Caroline inform everyone that Katherine has taken over Elena's body and they try to find a way to bring Katherine to them before she realizes that she knows. Tyler says that he bit Nadia and they all figure out that Katherine must be with her daughter and that they have to find something that Elena couldn't say no to. Katherine finds excuses for everything, and the persistence of everyone trying to see her makes her figure out that they have figured out her identity. She tests this by calling Damon, who falls into her trap and practically begs her to come over to the Salvatore house, which she realizes he wouldn't do to Elena, as the previous day he tried to kill her. Katherine confirms her suspicions but the phone call also makes Stefan realize that she knows that they know. Bonnie and Jeremy go to college to find Liv and ask her help. They need her to do a spell to find Katherine's location. Liv agrees to help but her interest on Jeremy makes Bonnie get jealous. Tyler watches over Damon who knows what buttons to push to make him enter the cell. The two of them argue and when Tyler gets close enough, Damon grabs him and feeds on him. Damon gets his strength back, breaks the chains and escapes. Damon heads to find Wes and demands a cure for his condition stating that he had to force his friend Enzo (flashback of Enzo's departure in No Exit) to leave in order to save him; Wes refuses stating that he has a "delivery" to make to a "client" and Damon gets angry slamming Wes into his operating table, while Damon says that he can't feed on Wes, that doesn't stops him from making Wes bleed like a pig; Wes grabs a bottle of vervain and throws it on Damon's face and escapes. Damon checks Wes's lab to learn what was Wes talking about and sees a vial of werewolf venom; Damon realizes that Wes is working with Katherine and Damon swears to himself to track "Dr. Creepy" and kill him. Meanwhile, Katherine takes Nadia to a church to keep her safe while waiting for Wes, but because Wes is taking a long time with the cure, Katherine leaves to find him. When she gets to his laboratory and sees it looks like a fight just happened; Wes calls Katherine and tells her he had an altercation with Damon; Wes lies to Katherine telling her that while he was unable to study it further it seems that hybrid blood can probably save Nadia. Damon calls Stefan and asks for his help to track Wes and kill him; Stefan tells Damon that Katherine is a major problem compared to Wes. Damon tells Stefan that Wes is working with Katherine to save Nadia; Stefan decides to help Damon track Wes but just because Katherine has become a bigger threat that he believed. Stefan meets with Damon at Wes's lab and Damon shows Stefan Wes's work; Stefan asks Damon how he can so sure that Wes is working with Katherine and Damon points out that there's only one hybrid left in town since Klaus moved to New Orleans. Stefan takes Damon's answer and starts thinking on where might have Wes gone. Damon tells Stefan that Wes seems to favor abandoned places so he can do his experiments without any interference; Stefan says he'll ask Sheriff Forbes to give him a full list abandoned places in town to track down Wes. Damon is on the phone with Jeremy asking him how the plan to lure Katherien to them is doing. Jeremy tells Damon that they just brought Nadia so they'll have to wait a while longer; Damon tells Jeremy to keep him posted and hangs up as Stefan gets in Damon's car; Stefan tells Damon that they can oficially remove the Gilbert clinic since it would be stupid for Wes to use the same location twice, Damon asks Stefan how many abandoned places are in town and Stefan says that there are several and just 5 of them are out of town; Damon guesses that Wes might have gone at one of them and starts the car. Damon and Damon finished checking an abandoned hospital and Damon starts getting angry wondering where "Dr. Creepy" might have gone hiding and starts getting cravings for blood; Damon tells Stefan to do it and Stefan snaps Damon's neck. Stefan calls Jeremy askings for an update; Jeremy tells Stefan is about to tell Stefan that nothing has changed when Katherine arrives demanding Nadia back. Jeremy hides the phone on the pocket as Stefan overhears everything. Everyone is there and they let her in with Nadia to say goodbye. Katherine apologizes to Nadia, tells her that she loves her and also secretly letting Nadia know of what she learned from Wes. After Nadia passes away, Katherine grabs Tyler and cuts his wrist putting it on Nadia's mouth; Tyler tries to release himself and goes to bite Katherine but Katherine taunts Tyler and reminds "angry puppy" that if he bites her, he'll also kill Elena. Katherine keeps him from trying to escape, Jeremy grabs the Travellers knife and stabs Katherine forcing her out of Elena's body. Nadia is witness to this and while Bonnie tries to convince to Nadia to move to the other side Nadia refuses and gets back into her body; Just as Tyler thinks it's over Nadia wakes up and feeds on Tyler and everyone notices that Nadia's bite has healed, Nadia is angry and tells Tyler "Never. Again. Puppy" as Nadia rips Tyler's heart out; Thought weak, Nadia manages to stand up, throws Jeremy across the room and snaps Caroline's and Matt's necks and escapes also taking the Traveller knife, Bonnie and Jeremy are left on the room and Katherine's spirit applauds her daughter fro making a mess "Just like I would" Bonnie forces Katherine to cross over not letting Katherine escape death once again, Bonnie feels a presence and upon turning around finds Vicki, Vicki tells Bonnie "Told you so!" and dissapears. Stefan tells Jeremy to move Elena to Damon's room and fill her in while he and Damon return. Damon wakes up and asks for an update on the search, Stefan says that he checked the other four and Wes is nowhere to be found; Stefan suggests that The Travellers are protecting Wes and tells Damon to return tyo town since Elena is safe; noticing the expression on Stefan's face Damon asks what else happened and Stefan tells Damon that Tyler is dead and Nadia is still alive. Damon asks how is it possible for the Devil's spawn (Nadia) to still be alive and Stefan tells him that everyone learne dit the hard way when Katherine practically served Tyler as a last meal for her daughter. Stefan tells Damon that Tyler's blood healed Nadia's bite and taht she murdered him right after. While surprised that Nadia is still alive Damon still wants to go after Wes but Stefna tries to persuade him to go back to Elena. Damon asks Stefan to check one final place to find Wes and Stefan agrees but points out that Damon said "one" location. A third and final flashback shows Nadia's first encounter with The Travellers, The Travellers originally planned to have Nadia killed and after killing the members present Nadia met Gregor who would give Nadia information on Katherine and offer her the change to reunite with her while also unknown to Nadia and Gregor they were witnessed by the same man Nadia had killed several years ago in Norway. Stefan and Damon have finished checking "location number 12, which is 11 more than you promised" as mentioned by Stefan; Damon suggests that Wes might have gone to the Young Farm but Stefan tells him that Wes would need to reconstruct the farm since Shane made Pastor Young blow it up and someone might have noticed the crew and report it. Defeated by failing to track down Wes, Damon tells Stefan it's time to go back home and confront Elena themselves. Stefan says he's sorry that Damon's vengeance failed but Damon says he'll get it eventually. The episode ends with Wes arriving at a deserted cabin in the middle of nowhere, Sloan appears and tells Wes that their leader is not pleased with the fact of having to constantly help Wes, while he gets nothing in return. Wes tells Sloan that her leader will get what he wants, in the moment Damon Salvatore falls dead and walks inside the cabin. Sloan looks at Wes walk inside, she grabs her phone and calls an unseen number. Sloan tells the person on the other end to look information on Damon and tells the person he's the one getting on their way before hanging up. Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan *Caitlin McHugh as Sloan *Hans Obma as Gregor * as The Musician * as Unknown Traveller (no lines, uncredited) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (archive footage) Guest Cast *Ashlyn Jade Lopez as Young Nadia *Bryce Johnson as Roman *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker Trivia *Antagonists: The Travellers (2010), Katherine and Dr. Maxfield (present). *This episode marks the return of Elena Gilbert. *Despite originally saying it as a way to save himself, Wes's lie turned out to be true as Nadia's bite healed after consuming Tyler's blood. *Katherine is the seventh main character to die, followed by Vicki, Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy (resurrected), Bonnie (resurrected) and Silas. *Katherine wears her daylight bracelet for the first time since getting permanent control over Elena's body in The Devil Inside. This after figuring out that Elena's friends now know that she's possessing Elena. Continuity *This episode marks the last appearances of Tyler as a main character and Nadia as a recurring character. **Elena, Stefan, Damon, Wes, Nadia and Katherine are the only characters to have appeared in all 15 episodes so far. **This is the final episode of the season to not feature Silas. **Enzo only appears through archive footage in this episode. *Vicki Donovan was last seen in The Devil Inside. *Jeremy, Bonnie and Liv were last seen in Total Eclipse of the Heart. *Markos is mentioned at the end of the episode. Body Count *Katherine Pierce (as a passenger), stabbed with Traveller Knife by Jeremy Gilbert. *Members of The Travellers (Flashback), killed by Nadia Petrova. *Tyler Lockwood, heart ripped out by Nadia Petrova. *Matt Donovan (revived by Gilbert Ring), broken neck by Nadia Petrova. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Flashback Episodes